Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole
Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole is a video game by the Supernanny Fanon Wiki Administation and distributed by Nintendo.It is an RPG/Platformer/Adventure style game. There is an RPG for all boss battles and the Flying Swiper. Everything else is a 3-D platformer. Controls Wii: 3D platforming: *Move: Nunchuck joystick *Jump: A *Climb Wall (Sophie the Otter only): Come in contact with wall + hold nunchuck joystick up *Wall Jump (Sophie the Otter only): Climb Wall + A *Switch spell (Catherine the Spellcaster only): 1 *Attack/Interact/ Use spell (as Catherine): B *Run: Nunchuck joystick held down in one direction *Crouch: Z *Double Jump: A + A *Crouch Attack: Z + B *Swim stroke: A repeatedly while in water *Power Attack: Shake Wii Remote *Camera Mode: C *Move Camera: Point Wiimote at screen and move pointer *Interact: Up on control pad *Switch heroes: Down on control pad RPG/Menu Navigation: *Select: A *Cancel/Back: B *Move Cursor: Point Wiimote at screen 3DS: 3D platforming: *Move: Circle Pad *Jump: A *Climb Wall (Sophie the Otter only): Come in contact with wall + hold circle pad up *Wall Jump (Sophie the Otter only): Climb Wall + A *Switch Spell (Catherine the Spellcaster only): Touch bottom screen on desired spell *Attack/ Use spell (as Catherine): B/Y *Interact:L *Run: Circle Pad held down in one direction *Crouch: R *Double Jump: A + A *Crouch Attack: R + B/Y *Swim stroke: A repeatedly *Power Attack: X *Camera Mode: Up on control pad. *Control Camera: Move 3DS system. *Zoom Camera in and out: L and R during camera mode *Switch heroes: Down on control pad RPG/Menu Navigation: *Select: A *Cancel/Back: B *Move Cursor: Control Pad Worlds There are 13 worlds total with 3 stages each and a boss fight in the last portion of that world. World 0 is Hell. World 0: Hell *Boss: Anna Kirochu World 1: Grassland *Boss: Lauren Tiniathan World 2: Volcano *Boss: Sharpay Finster World 3: Mountain *Boss: Leslie Baker World 4: Snowy Plains (snow themed) *Boss: Imogen Panizza World 5: Desert *Boss: Adrian Megnet World 6: Island *Boss: Lester Simpson World 7: City *Boss: Christine Moranis World 8: Amusement Park *Boss: Meghann Qixxel World 9: Heaven *Boss: Alexandra Jenkins World 10: Haunted House *Boss:Sam Horne World 11: Spooky Forest *Boss: Joshua Juritin *Miniboss: Flying Swiper World 12: Orla's Lair *Boss: Orla Birou Main Characters The ten-foot atomic-powered plankton: The founder of the Supernanny Wiki's replacement playable character who is a slave of Joseph Capozza. He is the strongest of all of the playable characters. He has the ability to shoot lasers from his eye at foes. His ability from NannyFan's Shack of Triumph is running on the bottom of underwater areas. Sophie the Otter (PB&Jotterisnumber1): She is an anthropomorphic, Japanese-Italian otter who is PB&J’s older cousin in Lake Hoohaw. She is intelligent and invents machines for her teammates. She excels at speed and swimming. She uses water to attack enemies and her ability from NannyFan's Shack of Triumph is climbing up vertical surfaces such as walls and wall jumping (though climbing on walls and stopping will only make her fall). She enjoys playing her Nintendo 3DS system when she is tired and chats with Plankton via SwapNote. She is orange with long, black hair, wears brown Converses that is Lake Hoohaw's style, wears round glasses, and has a yellow and blue bow on her head. Her age is not revealed. Catherine the Spellcaster (Alvinluvr30): She is a student and Spell-caster from California. She loves Rugrats, Disney, Sonic the Hedgehog, and the Simpsons. She sometimes makes mistakes and is very cowardly occasionally. She excels at flight (only when purchased by NannyFan92) and casting spells. Her age is unknown, though she is a student. Minor Characters Ji Woong and Ji Min Kirochu: the 18 year old twin brother and sister of Anna. They are only seen with their sister Tariko and adoptive mother Orla Kirochu Haidyn Birou: Orla and Kayla's older sister and Nicole Birou-Jennings's eldest daughter who only appears with her younger sister Skyla. She is kidnapped by Alexandra Jenkins. Skyla Birou: Haidyn, Orla and Kayla's sister and Nicole Birou-Jennings' daughter who only appears with her sister Haidyn. She is kidnapped by Lauren Tiniathan. Tariko Kirochu: A Pokemon-Loving 10 1/2 year old girl she only appears with her mother. However, she gives you the Azelf, Uxie, and Mespirit plushes after saving Kayla.The Azelf plush will protect you from any attack. The Mesprit plush will attack and the Uxie plush wipes out your target's memory. She helps Plankton to defeat Anna. Orla Kirochu: The adoptive mother of Anna, Tariko, and twins Ji Woong and Ji Min. Ji Kwong: Ji Min's 2-week-old daughter; niece to Anna, Ji woong, and Tariko, and granddaughter to Orla. Nicole Birou-Jennings: The mother of Orla. She has her own Nintendo WFC company and has made an AVGN spinoff, Judge with the Nerdelle to review several games by judging numbers from 1 to 10 after making friends with James Rolfe. Her daughter Orla is the main villain along with Joshua Juritin. She is kidnapped by Orla and Joshua and the SFNW TEAM must save her from deadly havoc. Jo Frost: Supernanny’s star. She gives the team advice and tips if they lose lives 5 or more times. She also appears as an unlockable character that can be played as. She is unlocked if you complete the game 100%. NannyFan92: Grants the team powers that upgrade them at "NannyFan's Shack of Triumph". Barney Gabroonie: One of the NPCs that are children. Barney is a guide making tutorials on how to play the game. Kristin Langbroek: '''The shopkeeper of her own store. She sells weaponry for the heroes. Unlike some of the powers, they are permanently used and are offensive weapons that attack enemies. '''Kayla Birou: Orla's good twin sister. For each 50 gems you collect, she will grant you one extra life. She is kidnapped by Anna Kirochu Planktonine: The atomic-powered Plankton's girlfriend. Unlike Plankton, she is not a dummy nor atomic-powered. She is kidnapped by Lester Simpson in World 6 and she gives you 500 jewels for rescuing her. She is a playable character once the player beats the game. Mike Ruggles: He was captured and held captive by Sam Thorne. Enemies/Bosses Orla Birou: The main antagonist of the game with Joshua. She is very evil and her drawing of Nicole being killed by a steamroller kidnapped her mother. She is one of the final bosses in the game. Anna Kirochu: A 6-year old spoiled Russian girl. She is one of the Bosses who attacks using Flying Monster High dolls and her Evil Peppa Pig and she has captured Kayla Birou. The 10-foot tall atomic-powered Plankton will save Kayla and defeat Anna. If you defeat her, you must go to the bonus stage where you have to rescue Kayla before the time runs out. If the time runs out, it's game over, but you can try again the bonus stage. The time limit for the bonus stage is 2 minutes. Joshua Juritin: Portrayed by Robert Jennings, he swears, takes dares, and attempts to commit suicide constantly. He is one of the final bosses in the game and prevents the heroes from rescuing Nicole by blocking them. Sam Horne: A 13-year old boy from the UK who has been expelled from school for his violent behavior. He is one of the bosses. He has captured Mike Ruggles. Sharpay Finster: She is extremely spoiled, dominant and tortures her younger siblings. She is one of the bosses. Flying Monster High Dolls: Anna sends her minions out to destroy the heroes, the Monster High dolls, but with wings and evil personalities. Lester Simpson: He is very mischievous. The Simpson family doesn’t tolerate his behavior. He is one of the bosses in the game and is inspired by Bart Simpson from The Simpsons. He has kidnapped Planktonine and is holding her captive. Alexandra Jenkins: A girl from the UK who disrespects her parents by swearing at them, yelling at them, and sneaking out of the house at night to do drugs. She is one of the bosses who has kidnapped Haidyn Birou. Meghann Qixxel: She is a brutal tween who bullies her sisters and parents and has also been expelled from her school for that behavior. She is one of the bosses of the game. Christine Moranis: Having lost her father to a terrible tragic accident, she takes her grief and pain out on her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. Leslie Baker: She is very rude and disrespects her family. She is one of the bosses in the game. She has kidnapped Jo Frost. Adrian Megnet: He tortures both sets of quadruplets in his family and is also one of the bosses of the game. Imogen Panizza: She causes mischief constantly and is extremely violent as a tween. She is one of the bosses in the game. Lauren Tiniathan: She is a very disrespectful girl who hurts her younger brother. She is one of the bosses of the game and she has kidnapped Skyla Birou. Bomber minions: Joshua and Orla’s minions. They are one of the main enemies to defeat in the game and are available to defeat in each and every world. They are robots with bomb shaped heads. Rabid Grizzly Bears: These grizzly bears are really vicious, and will attack whomever comes close enough. They are common in World 3. Rattlesnakes: Beware! This snake's deadly venomous bite can paralyze the heroes. Rodpummels: Rat enemies that punch and kick. Copycats: Blobby bipedal beings that imitate the heroes’ actions as they follow them. They are an answer to Mario’s Cosmic Clones. Evil Snowmen: Snowmen that appear to be calm for a while as scenery. However, if the gang approaches these, they pop out and freeze them for a while. They are available to defeat in World 4. Ninjas: These ninjas hide in camouflage, and will strike when the heroes approach close enough! Killer Crabs: These giant crabs have huge pincers strong enough to crush a compact car. You can find them at World 6. Mad Naughty Pits: Naughty Pits that move manually and attack the heroes. Evil Clowns: Beware. Do not be fooled by their smiling faces; they have sharp fangs and they are dangerous! They can be found in World 8. Flying Swiper: Orla sends one of her sneakiest minions, Swiper the Fox but with wings, a different color scheme, and a deeper voice to steal the key items from the heroes. He is encountered by the heroes in World 11. Deadly Scorpions: Watch out! Don't get stung by those scorpions' stingers on their tails! They are found in World 5. Robo-Monkeys: Watch out! These monkeys hang out in palm trees and throw coconuts at the heroes. Evil Gnomes: Beware, these garden ornaments may look harmless at first, but they will attack the heroes if they approach the close enough. You can find them in World 1. Knights: Armored men that stab the trio with a swing of the sword. They are found in World 10. Dracumen: Vampires that drain the gang’s energy by gnawing on their blood. They are found in World 10. Crocopsychoes: 'Crocodile-like enemies that can chomp on the heroes and stun them. They are found in World 6. They are inspired by Snapjaws from ''Donkey Kong Jr. '''Randice: This enemy is an anthropomorphic dice that shares random attacks from other enemies in the game. When defeated, something will happen which is helpful or harmful. They are in the casino portion of World 7. Evil Police Officers: '''They are armed with guns that shoot homing bullets and pinch them with handcuffs. They are mind controlled mysteriously by Orla to make them antagonists and to attack the heroes. They are also crazy since they hate their job. They are found at the second stage of World 7. '''Demon Birds: '''These birds are angry and will sting the heroes with their sharp tails. They are found in World 0. '''Ice Ball Penguins: '''Clumsy penguins that hurl ice balls at the heroes to freeze them for 3 seconds. They are found in World 4. '''Mad Cows: '''These cows are very angry and they always charge at the heroes with a mighty headbutt. Defeating them will give you milk that increases your size and strength. They are found in World 1. '''Evil Peppa Pig: This Peppa Pig plush is the leader of the Flying Monster High Dolls. It will prevent you from saving Kayla. She threatened to kill Kayla. But if she does, you won't get an Azelf, Uxie, or Mesprit plush doll and the game will be over regardless of how many lives you have also it looks like a normal Peppa Pig doll but it wears a black dress and it will have 4 arms with a hand sprouting out of it's head it will also have the name Orla Birou's gang in Russian on it's dress. There are other enemies besides these in the game. Items Passion Fruits: '''Nicole's favorite fruit. They recover health. '''Azelf Plush: This looks like a normal Azelf plush but it's tails are whips for defense. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the Mesprit Plush, Uxie Plush and Fame Checker due to the game ending. Mesprit Plush: '''This looks like a normal Mespirit plush but it's tails are whips for attacking. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the Uxie Plush, Azelf Plush and Fame Checker due to the game ending. '''Uxie Plush: This looks like a normal Uxie plush but it can open it's eyes to wipe out the memory of the opponent. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the Mesprit Plush, Azelf Plush and Fame Checker due to the game ending. Note: These plush toys are obtained once you have cleared the bonus stage involving rescuing Kayla before time runs out. Fame Checker: With that, you view the information of everyone you met. If Kayla dies in World 0, you will not get it alongside the plushes due to the game ending. Keys: They unlock doors and have a modern appearance. Military Plane: A plane invented by Sophie the Otter. The team can use this vehicle by flying over obstacles and dropping bombs on enemies. It only appears at a bonus stage. Submarine: '''This submarine is also invented by Sophie the Otter. It is a vehicle that is used in underwater areas in World 6. It can also spew a torpedo from the submarine's suspending cannon to defeat enemies. '''Jewels: '''These items are collectibles and they are the main currency of the game. They can be used to purchase weapons in Kristin Langbroek's shop '''Gems: These items are collected and for every 50 gems, Orla's good twin sister, Kayla will grant you one extra life. Snowboard: This snowboard is invented and designed by Sophie the Otter. it is a device that helps the heroes get across the snow slopes in World 4. Super Passion Fruits: These fruits give you invulnerability for a short period and you can defeat enemies by coming into contact with them. They are rare, though. Magic Crystal: This item is used by Catherine the Spellcaster. Milk: This beverage increases your size and strength. They appear once you defeat any Mad Cow in World 1. Birdman Suit: This birdman suit is invented by Sophie the Otter. The birdman suit allows the heroes to avoid large gaps more easily since it enables them to glide safely and fly to hard to reach places that would be normally inaccessible to Plankton and Sophie the Otter in World 3. . This item can only be utilized by the said two heroes since Catherine already has flight abilities. NannyFan's Shack of Triumph NannyFan's Shack of Triumph is a store for purchasing different abilities to upgrade them and give them new abilities. Each character has 3 different abilities (sans Catherine). Some are temporarily used, while others are used permanently. The following is a list of them that cost 5000 jewels for all of them: Plankton: *Super Growth: Enlarges him and enables the ability to defeat enemies without even attacking them and break barriers for 20 seconds. *Rocksteady Weight:Enables him to walk and run on the bottom of deep water surfaces. *Gleaming Glare: This power gives him an attack consisting of staring at enemies in an evil way to turn them around. Sophie the Otter: *Lightning Lady: Increases her speed drastically and gains the ability to run over water for 20 seconds. *Suction Limbs: Enables her to climb on walls and wall jump. Though if she stops, she will fall. *Bubble Shield: A bubble appears and encases her, weakening fire moves and enabling the ability to float while falling. It pops when it comes into contact with sharp objects such as spikes. Catherine the Spellcaster: *Ninja Catherine: Transforms her into her ninja self, increasing attack power and speed. It also lets her teleport to secret rooms. It is 20 seconds long. *Flying Female Upgrade: Enables her to fly to hard-to-reach places faster. An upgrade on one of her basic abilities. *Blinding Slash: Catherine quickly slashes at enemies to paralyze them for a brief moment. *Mermaid Catherine: Transforms her into her mermaid self when she obtains enough necessary items for her spell (ie: necklace, bracelet, ring, or an earring) and chant the spell. In this form, she can swim faster and gains the ability to attack enemies underwater via blowing bubbles. *Wind Spells *Fire Spells *White Magic: Brightens up dark rooms *Healing Spell: Her spell recovers about 25% of HP damage *Teleportation Spell *Phoenix Protection Spell Jo Frost: *Laser Glasses:Allows her to shoot lasers from her glasses at foes automatically for 20 seconds *Umbrella of Ease:Enables her to slow her fall via her umbrella. *Discipline Divine:An attack that allows her to place enemies in her Naughty Pit to paralyze them and immediately launch them forward with it like a cannon. Planktonine: *Sensational Shrink:Shrinks her to the size of a mouse to jump higher and run faster as well as fitting through small gaps to access secret areas for 20 seconds. *Bow Platform: Uses one of her bows as a platform to reach long gaps she can't go to. *Infatuation: Kisses an enemy to allow it to become defeated for 5 seconds. Spell Ingredients Whenever an enemy is defeated, they will leave behind a required magic spell for Catherine the Spellcaster. *Water *Necklace *shell *white candle *salt *twigs *pot *bloodstone *red wax *red candle *long thin candle *white feather Spell Recipes Mermaid Spell = Necklace, water, Salt, 1 shell. Phoenix Protection = Long thin candle, pot, 15 white feathers Fire Spell = Red wax, twigs, 8 red candles Gallery Orla drawing.png|The drawing that kidnapped Nicole Birou-Jennings. Sophie the Otter two.png|Sophie the Otter Flying Swiper.gif|Flying Swiper Rodpummel.png|The Rodpummel Mad Naughty Pit.jpg|Mad Naughty Pit Copy Cat.jpg|Copycat Bomber minions.png|Bomber Minion Crocopsychoes.png|Crocopsycho Planktonine.png|Planktonine Mikeruggles 86x115.jpg|Mike Ruggles JoJo.png|Jo Frost Randice.png|Randice Birdman Suits.png|Birdman Suits: Sophie (Left) and Plankton (Right) Evil Clowns.jpg|Evil Clown Volcano.png|The Volcano from World 2. Demon Bird..png|Demon Bird Ice Ball Penguin.png|Ice Ball Penguin Evil Snowman.png|Evil Snowman Police Officer.png|Evil Police Officer Mad Cow.jpg|Mad Cow Flying Monster High Doll.jpg|One of the Flying Monster High dolls Evil Peppa Pig.jpg|Evil Peppa Pig Grassland.png|Grassland Poppycorn.png|Poppycorn Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Video Games